


Anniversary

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: The Chocobros and the S/O celebrate their anniversaries.





	1. Noctis

Dating the next Crown Prince does have its perks, you never really had to so much as ask for something, prior to it appearing in your apartment less than 30 minutes later. Like a pizza delivery service, but of gifts.

So on your and Noctis’ anniversary of dating, you didn’t really want to be spoiled, yet instead wished to show just how much you didn’t need all those artificial things, despite enjoying them greatly since they all served memories of precious times together. You just want to spoil your Prince the only way that you could.

You had awoken your sleeping beauty by littering a few kisses over his forehead, and cheeks, as he held you close in his sleep. It was already well beyond noon, and if you left it to him, this is how the entire anniversary would go.

“Y/n, five more minutes.” Noctis muttered, as he pulled the covers over both your heads.

You gave a laugh as you begun to lazily draw figures across his cheek, “Wake up, Noct. Are you gonna sleep the entire day away?”

Noctis gave a yawn, as he grabbed your hand pulling it to his face as he gave a soft nibble at your hand prior to placing a kiss to it. “That was part of the plan.”

You gave an over dramatic pout as you rolled over, moving from the bed, “Fine, I guess you won’t get that nice gift I slaved over.” You call as you moved into the bathroom.

Somehow you managed to get the Prince out the bed, and in a shower with you, prior to getting dressed. Nothing too out there, he was always so use to being dressed by the others, and having to suffer from stuffy suits, today, he was able to get away with a simple shirt and short set, while you placed on a nice summer dress.

You grabbed a late lunch, being sure that no vegetables came within reach of the Prince’s lips, with silent apologies to Ignis. It was getting dusk, by the time you were ready to reveal your grand prize. 

“Y/N, where are we going?” The now blindfolded Prince inquired as you lead him through a thick forest area, that Gladiolus told you about. 

“We’re almost there, just a little bit longer.” You called, back, firmly holding onto the young man’s hand so that he didn’t run into a tree, again. Having to hid a giggle, as he almost tripped on the sudden change from dirt to wood. “Wait here.” 

Noctis waited in the dark, as he heard the slight heels of your shoes, echo across the wood. Hearing you shuffle around, before calling for him to remove the makeshift blindfold, his eyes adjusting as he stared ahead.

You stood, holding a new fishing pole in an over glorified box, in the middle of a gazebo set in the middle of a very secluded lake. The rod was perfectly cast and balance, at least you hoped, you and Prompto spent 2 hours testing out rods.

“Happy Anniversary, Noct.” You call, as Noctis stepped forward, reaching out, as he plucked the rod’s box from your hands. Confusing you as he turned placing it down on the railing, before gathering you in his arms.

“Y/N.” He muttered against your hair.

Being with Noctis for so long, you knew how he was about these kinds of things, and that he was super happy with the gift, as you returned the hug. “You’re welcome, come on let’s test it out!” 

Noctis slowly released you from the hug, when he began digging in his pants pocket trying to find something, only to pull out a small box. At first you thought it was a ring box, yet suddenly realized that it was too wide and long, as he opened it showing a tennis bracelet that matched the colors of his eyes perfectly. 

“I…I knew you were saving up for it.” He muttered, glancing away from your before looking at you beyond his eyelashes.

A giggle escaped you, prior to pulling your boyfriend close, as you leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Only pulling away so that he could clasp it to your wrist, brushing his bangs from his face so that you could compare the blues, amazed at how well they matched, your other hand grabbing his as you pulled him forward.

“Come on, we can stay as long as you want.” You smiled, walking over to his new fishing rod, as you removed it from it’s box, as you held it toward your prince. Only to gasp as his hands found your waist, picking you up, as he placed you on the wood railing, before leaping up next to you.

A nice cast sent out, as he wrapped an arm around your waist, allowing you to rest your head on his shoulder. Both of you watching the sun set on the lake, as the stars begun to appear.

“I love you, my Prince.”

Noctis pressed a kiss to your temple, “I love you, my Princess.”


	2. Prompto

You honestly had no idea where your adorable sunshine of a boyfriend managed to find all this unlimited energy. Last night when he came home from his Kingdom duties, you had surprised him with matching Chocobo carnival t-shirts to go to the amusement park that had opened, for your anniversary.

The noise he made was very similar to the large yellow bird yet more pitched, before he gather you in his arms and begun littering your face in kisses. He than proceeded to keep you both up until 3 am showing how excited and grateful he was, that you set aside a four day weekend for the two of you to spend at the amusement park together. 

“What do you want to try first, y/n?” Prompto beamed, as you both entered the gates, his large blue eyes shining in the sun.

“Whatever you want to do,” You smiled back, his smile still held that charm that made you beam back just as hard as when you first started dating. Almost regretting giving him free rein,when he took off in a fast pace leading you through the small early morning crowd.

Four roller coasters, three spinning rides, and a water ride later, you both found yourselves getting hungry as you found a nice little stall that you split some food between the two of you. Only noticing the strange look on the blonde’s face as he stared at something across the square. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Stay right here.” He smiled, placing a kiss to your cheek, before bounding across the square rather quickly.

By the time you had finished the last of you drink, the blonde had returned with a large bag, as he fished inside before producing two very goofy but adorable hats, that had a chocobo design in the front and a moogle on the back. All you could do is stare, as he handed the hat to you, realizing that he had also gotten them embroidered with your names.

“Prom,” You giggled, as you noticed the shine begin to fade from his eye, only to quickly reach up removing you high ponytail as you pulled it on. “How do I look?”

“So cute!” Prompto beamed, as he put on his matching hat.

“That’s no fair, you look so much cuter.” You pout playfully, only to break into giggles, as he begun littering your cheeks with kisses.

The actual day of your anniversary fell that Saturday, so you made sure to schedule the most important part on that day. Instead of going to main park, you instead provided the blonde with a matching jacket, knowing the blonde didn’t believe in sleeves, not that you didn’t mind. Handing him, his camera, and dawning you matching hats, having to laugh at the fact you had become that embarrassing matching couple.

You lead him to another part of the park, as it was split into three different areas, and you had spent all of yesterday in the amusement park, today you’d be going to the adventure trails and judging by how giddy the blonde had become he knew exactly where you were leading him.

The second he saw the Chocobos you knew that you had lost him, and he of course picked the black one by the name of ‘Cupcake’ and picked you out the cute purple one by the name of ‘Muffin’. Everything in you knew he had picked them mostly because of the silly names.

“Y/n! Look at that!” He pointed toward the large horned animals currently drinking from a watering hole.

“Super cute!” You called back, “Turn left up ahead, Sweetheart.”

The large birds led you up the trail to look over a cliff side, both of you dismounting as you got a much closer look to the overview of the park.

“Sweetie, I have to get a picture of you with this background!” Prompto called, as you moved to the area where he was currently focusing his camera.

“Don’t you think that it would be better with the two of us together?” You coo, as he balanced his camera on some rocks, setting the timer, as you both begun your own own impromptu photo shoot, which was of course just became more ridiculous as it went on, only to stop as you felt your phone vibrate.

“Who’s that?” Prompto asked.

“I’ve got one more surprise for you, but we have to head back to the hotel.”

A quick rush back to the hotel, found that dinner was waiting for you which was enjoyed with light laughter, and soft hand holding and reviewing the pictures of today’s hike. As dessert was being cleared, you were surprised when Prompto’s hand rolled over as he pushed something cold in your hand, only to gasp at the small ring. Obviously not an engagement ring, yet a promise ring.

“I know we haven’t talked about it a lot, but I know that one day…one day i’m going to see you down that aisle.”

Tears pricked at your eyes as he slipped the ring on your right ring finger, as you moved the candle from between you, you didn’t need another repeat of that incident, as you pressed your lips against his. Pulling away, as you whispered against his lips, “Meet me in the room in 15 minutes.”

By the time you heard your boyfriend slide his card into the lock, you had time to jump onto the bed hopefully in a very sensual pose.

“Y/n, are you…Holy Six.” Prompto gasped, as he stood in the doorway.

A smile tugged at your lips, as you glanced over you shoulder, wearing what only could be described as bunny girl costume that had a baby with a chocobo, shaking your large tail feathers at your boyfriend, as you cooed softly. Prompto finally took a step within the room, his eyes trained on your’s before glancing to your breasts enhanced by the push up in the top, down your sides, to your bare legs, large “feather”s covering your butt as you gave a wiggle, giving a giggle as his eyes followed the movement.

“Prompto,” You cooed, moving rather graceful from the bed, considering how heavy the tails were, as you moved across the room putting an extra sway in your hips.

“Bab..holy…just shit.” Prompto muttered, as you stopped just outside his reach.

You reach out to his hand holding his camera, as you raise it, ““Why not take a picture, it will last longer.” You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from giggling at how entranced he was at you, his eyes never leaving your own as he began snapping picture after picture. Giving him your own private show, as you used almost every inch of the room as your photo shoot, and the looks Prompto kept giving you over the lense just seemed to fuel your fire.

After about the 20 minute mark, you reached forward plucking the camera from the blonde’s hands, setting it on the desk behind him. Wrapping your arms around his neck, as you gave half lidded eyes, pulling him forward, as you hummed softly to the tune of the Chocobo march.

 

“Please ride your chocobo all day.”

Prompto’s face lite up, as his freckles disappeared into a blush, as he moved forward pushing his lips to your own, wrapping his arms around you tightly. Picking you up with ease, as he stumbled to grab purchase under your tail feathers, as he stumbled to the bed, both of you falling to the bed as he proceed to do just that.


	3. Gladiolus

Today was suppose to be perfect! Today was suppose to be so freakin’ perfect! But no, some deity of nature had it against you!

You had finally managed to get Gladiolus, your big lug of a boyfriend, to take the weekend off to go do his favorite thing in the world, that wasn’t you of course. Yet NATURE had it out for you, you personally! It was suppose to be a relaxing weekend to celebrate your anniversary, that actually happened a few weeks ago, but life happens.

Your trip started super early in the morning about 6 am, so you could both drive out to the mountain areas surround Insomnia. You had got to the camping ground and set up camp, prior to Gladdy, suggesting to go on a morning hike to watch as nature came alive, super romantic!

Not being a huge fan of nature to start with, you enjoyed a nice walk in the park, but sleeping in a tent on the cold hard ground, was always a fight between you and the big nature lover that you fell for, yet somehow you always compromised, by you sleeping directly on top of the big guy. Not that either of you complained as you both did it at home too. 

“Y/n! Come look at this!” Gladdy called so cheerfully, already up the incline you were currently marching up. He never went out of sight, but the guy’s long legs, and eagerness allowed him to scale it much easier than yourself.

While you trailed behind him, wheezing softly about how Mother Nature was a whore! Almost as if she was a jealous girlfriend trying to steal him back, yet you were determine to enjoy this weekend!

Reaching the top, as you grabbed ahold of his strong arm to balance yourself, you both went on morning jogs together every morning, but this was torture to you, only to realize why.

You saw all the flowers surrounding you, and you prayed to the Six that you remembered to take your allergy pill.

“Isn’t this great!” Gladdy boomed, “My favorite things, nature, and…”

You’re not entirely certain why you jumped, you should have been used to it, as he grabbed a large hand full of your ass. “Gladdy!”

The tall man chuckled as he gave the cheek a swat before leaning down to place a kiss to your cheek, as you both gazed out to the wilderness before you. Even you had to admit, Mother Nature may have been a whore, but at least she was a very high class whore.

Yet that was quickly forgotten, when after Gladdy had suggested you guys keep going and seeing how far you could get before you settled down for a picnic lunch. Which just so happened to be in a field, that was quickly inhabited by a huge woolly creature that you didn’t get to identify as it charged toward the both of you obviously upset that you both decided to enjoy a romantic early lunch together.

You knew you had nothing to worry about, as you were with the King’s Shield, but when 3 of them are charging at the two of you it was rather difficult not to let a few shrieks escape as you ducked and dodged out the way of the attacks, not wanting to hurt the animals as in all rights you were invading their home. While you lovely boyfriend, seemed to be having the time of his life, laughing and evening goading the beast on as you were fighting for your life!

The two of you made your way back to you campsite, covered in mud and sweat, and Gladdy just had to take a shortcut, which of course in Gladdy-nese meant the longest way possible. So about a quarter of the way there you were suddenly caught in a downpour! No warning, just rain!

“Looks like we won’t need a shower tonight.” Gladdy chuckled, as stared angrily at the sky.

When you reached you campsite, you wanted to shriek, you were cold, you were wet, and your campsite was in tatters, because a roost of random Chocobos decided that they did not agree with your choice of camping supplies and destroyed everything! At least the cooler full of food lived.

“Well that’s no good.” Gladdy muttered before walking over to the cooler, easily moving it to his shoulder as he took your hand in his other. “I saw a cabin a little further back, let’s go see if it’s empty.”

You couldn’t do anything but allow the big guy to pull you along to the cabin, it was luckily empty, and seemed to be part of the park as a honeymoon location, that you wanted to spend the perfect anniversary with your boyfriend and as luck would have it, currently unlocked and fully stocked.

You managed to towel off, but found that your frizzy wet hair was beyond saving without any haircare products. All you wanted to do now was climb into your Gladdy’s lap, and stay there until this horrid weekend was over.

“Gladdy?”

“Out front babe!”

You head out front to the porch, surprised to see the man had actually found a hammock and it managed to support his weight without bringing down the support beams. What you wouldn’t have given to see him struggle to get in it.

“There’s plenty of room.” He chuckled, patting his chest, knowing that you couldn’t say no to cuddling up with your favorite bed. His laughter only becoming louder as you clamored to get in, before curling up in his arms. “Well today was eventful.”

You gave a soft pout as you nuzzled into his chest, listening to the sound of his heart and the rain falling around you. “It was suppose to be perfect.”

“It wasn’t?”

You gave a full pout as you buried your head in his chest, feeling frustrated tears trying to escape, “Everything was suppose to go smoothly, but everything kept getting ruined, my allergies, those large animals, and the tent.”

“Babe, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize your allergies were acting up. Are you okay?”

You quickly buried your head in his chest, as tears began falling, it wasn’t like you to cry, but you were so frustrated and angry at this point, “They weren’t that bad…” You cry weakly, hoping that he didn’t realize your tears were falling, only to gasp as a large hand found it’s way to the back of your messy, rain frizzed hair causing you to look up at him.

“Y/N, any moment I spend with you is perfect. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” He chuckled, giving you a large boyish smile.

You want to pout, you wanted to, but his smile was so genuine and so reassuring, you had to bury your head back into his chest to avoid the embarrassing schoolgirl giggle that fell from your lips as the tears turned to joy.

“But a cup of ramen wouldn’t hurt.”

A loud bark of laughter left you, only to turn into a shriek of surprise, as he managed to pick you up and leap out the hammock all in one motion without a stumble. Had you tried alone, you would have easily landed on your ass.

“Where we going?” You ask, as he held you in the crook of his arm, before fishing around in his pocket, pulling out a necklace very similar to his own. You often toyed and batted at it, when you laid cuddled on his chest.

“Hope you don’t mind if we’re one of those dorky couples with matching jewelry.” He replied, as he sat you down, before securing it around your neck. “Perfect.”

Standing on the tips of your toes, you reached up, singling that you wanted the tall man to pick you up. Allowing you to sit on his forearm the other arm, keeping you from toppling backwards, facing him, you arms securely around his neck, legs braced against his sides as you placed a kiss against his lips, “Just like you.”

“Now why don’t we go find a way to warm the both of us up.” He smirked, as you rested your forehead against his. “You ever did it in the rain?”

“No,” You muttered, “But I’d like to give it a try.”


	4. Ignis

It wasn’t often that you managed to sneak out of bed, as well as get up early enough to surprise Ignis. You often joked that the sun couldn’t rise without the man to wake it up, yet today you managed to do so. Smiling through a yawn as you shuffled the eggs around the skillet before you, it was suppose to be an omelet, but something happened and now you have scrambled eggs.

“Good morning, my love.” Ignis’ deep voice echoed in your ear, as felt a thrill go down your spine, the husky voice made even more so as he was still shaking off sleep.

“Good morning,” You whisper back, as he wrapped his arms around your waist holding you close, as he rested his chin against your shoulder. “I have some ebony on the table for you.”

“What would I do without you?” He smiled, placing a kiss to your cheek, as he sat down at the small two seated kitchen table.

You coo softly, as you load two plates, walking over to the table, setting his down as you swept his bangs aside placing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

The two of you often didn’t talk through breakfast, instead choosing to enjoy it in each other company. You had already started the day off rather late, at least late to the two of you. Since you begun dating the tall sandy blonde, you knew he was a man of schedules, and this was the only day he ever requested off.

Well not so much requested, as Noctis forced him to take it off, explaining that nothing he, Prompto and Gladiolus did could be so bad that he couldn’t fix it when he got back. Aside from the Chocobo incident which still brought a chuckle from the two of you.

“What are our plans for the day?” You asked, picking up the empty plates as you deposited them in the sink.

“As it’s so nice outside, why don’t we enjoy the weather?” He suggested, as held out his hand, leading you to the bathroom, where the two of you enjoy a nice warm shower together.

“Where to, dear?” You asked, as you both exited the house, linking your arm in his. He wasn’t much for public shows of affection, which worked for you, simple hand holding, or linked arms allowed you to get what you needed. Besides in private you got all the Ignis you could want.

“I plan to spoil you, my darling cupcake.”

You gave a playful pout, “Iggy, we’re suppose to share this day.”

“I’m honored to do so, and by seeing my love spoiled, means everything to me, my love” He replied, as he lead you toward the shopping area of Insomina.

You had to admit the man was poet with his words, no man so tall, suave and handsome should be real, yet here he was leading you in a boutique.

“Iggy!” You gasp, as he released your arm, pulling you hand to his lips as he gave a kiss to your knuckles.

“I’ll shall return in about 2 hours time, enjoy yourself, my heart.” He stated, before whisking himself out the door.

You wanted to be upset, and you want to pout, but found it so difficult to be upset when he called you those adorable pet names. Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus often joked that he only did it because he forgot your name and was to embarrassed to ask you. Yet you knew deep down that the man knew more about you, than you did yourself. Yet as your relationship blossomed and bloomed, you realized he did it so that he could always know when something was wrong.

“Mrs. Scientia, your husband has everything picked out, all you have to do is relax.”

“My husband…” You mutter softly, only to feel your face burn at the thought, yet couldn’t bring yourself to tell her any different as you were lead through the boutique.

Just as he agreed, Ignis had arrived in time to pick you within 2 hours, wearing a very suave black suit and matching burgundy tie to go with the dress he had picked out for you.

“My dear, you look absolutely, radiant.” Ignis smiled, taking you hand in his, as he lead you to the nice restaurant down the street.

Of course the meal held nothing to the type of dining you received from Ignis everyday, yet it was nice to enjoy a sweet candle lit dinner with the perfection that was the man before you. A bright smile on your ruby lips never seemed to linger, as the man linked his fingers with your own.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no simply admiring you, my love.”

You may have just been emotional but you felt your eyes perk with tears as you grip on his hand tighten.Only to realize that he had shifted his hand to find something cupped under his hand, realizing it was a small red box, leave it to him to have that slight of hand.

“I wish I could provide you the moon, yet all I can do is give you this small little rock.”

“Iggy.” You smiled, as you opened the box, showing a rather decent sized pendant hanging on a necklace. Looking closer to see it had your and Ignis’ initials around it.

“So that you know you are always within my heart.” He replied, moving to stand behind you to put the necklace on you. It rested the perfect length to never get caught in your clothing. “Shall we retire home for the evening?”

Linking your arm into the tall man’s, you balanced in your heels to stand tip toe as you pressed a kiss to his cheek, being certain to avoid leaving a red kiss mark against him.

The dark evening air was perfect as he lead you home, providing you his jacket at the soft wind that blew through the streets. You we’re upset that the walk seemed so short, yet couldn’t control your joy as you entered the house, seeing he had planned dessert for the two of you to share together at home, all of the living room furniture moved out the room.

The atmosphere lite by fake candles, as a soft waltz echoed through the stereo system, wondering just how exactly that he could set all this up. Gasping as he removed his suit jacket from your shoulders to hang up before gracefully turning to you.

“My love, may I have this dance?” He asked, holding out his hand, at a slight bow.

You turned placing a manicured hand within his own large strong hand. “I would love nothing more.”

Pulling you to the center of the room, Ignis pulled you in a soft waltz, putting you in a spin, as he pulled you closer to himself than the dance required. Resting your head against his shoulder, you closed your eyes, imagining nothing more than being in this perfect moment. Gasping as he gave you a slight dip, opening your eyes when you noticed that he at some point within the dance had removed his glasses so you could stare in those beautiful green eyes undistrubed, as he leaned forward into the dip, pushing his lips against your own.

“Happy anniversary, y/n.”

“Happy anniversary, Ignis.” You smiled, back as he pulled you back up, into another waltz as the next song came on. “Should we get to dessert?”

“My dear, I have something else in mind for dessert.”


End file.
